


Breathless

by Woon



Series: Maddie (Skye) and Kyle [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst?, Awkward Situation, Bad Matchmaking, Broken Promises, Curiosity, Cussing, Death in the Family, Embarassment, F/M, Fire, First Kiss, First Meeting, Implied Hand Job, Implied Masturbation, Kyle coming on a bit strong, Kyle gets punched, Kyle is an asshole, Kyle is still inappropriate, Loss of Virginity, Mundane things, Persuasion - Freeform, Puppy rescue, Rage, Road Trip, Stolen Kiss, Trapped, a flustered young lady, a less than romantic proposal, chatter, fluff?, hostage, implied sex, imprisoned, inappropriate behaviour, mention of killing people, meta-human, putting self in danger, wanting independence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Skye was one of the humans affected by the same events that caused Barry Allen to become the Flash.  She becomes fascinated with Kyle Nimbus which could be her undoing.





	1. Meeting at the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a thing no one asked for. *shrugs* I'm still gonna write it.

Breathing, a thing most people take for granted, was something that I needed a machine to help me do every day since early childhood. Then one day I took a long nap and when I finally woke up I could breathe. The longer version is complicated and riddled with details and scientific jargon I don't understand.

I accepted my miracle and went home to my grandmother and my twin brother, who was blessed with properly working lungs. It was a couple of months later that I fully understood that it wasn't an act of God that had saved me, changed me, coincidentally it was also the day I met the Flash. And Kyle.

* * *

Things were getting stranger and stranger in Central City and for a person who spent the bulk of her life attached to breathing apparatus and being bedridden the majority of the time, I found it fascinating. 

"Skye?" I glanced over at my twin, August, "You're trying to sneak away from me."

"I was considering exploring the mall on my own for once." The slight frown on his face told me my brother was not a fan of this thought. I can understand his trepidation, he and my grandmother had been my caregivers for so long that it is hard to reconcile that I don't need them to hover about me anymore. "I'll be fine, Auggie."

It took another fifteen minutes and an elevator ride to convince him to give me some breathing space. "Fine. But if you aren't in the food court in forty minutes I will sound out a search party." We nearly bumped into a man just standing there staring at the elevator we had just left. "What a weirdo."

I think he heard my brother because I looked back to see him flip my brother the bird which elicited a small chuckle from me. I'm not sure but I think the man winked before returning his gaze to the elevator. 

* * *

Forty minutes was not enough time to really explore a mall of this size, walking into stores I was once wheeled into not too long ago, Auggie probably figured I would stick close to the food court. Well, he thought wrong, my curiosity needed more time and it got me lost.

I went down a side corridor when I saw a water fountain, that first sip was not pleasant it had a metallic taste but after a few sips, it tasted like the purest filtered water. I'd notice that was becoming a regular occurrence with drinking and especially breathing. 

I looked up from the fountain to see the man from earlier, he looked like he was hiding from something, my first thought was fire but that made no sense you don't hide in a fire and there were no alarms. His eyes fell on me and he grinned.

"Hello again, pretty girl," I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at the compliment.

"Hello, elevator man." I thought that was easier and less rude than calling him 'flipped my brother off man'.

The man approached me pretty quickly, I suppose I should have been scared at the suddenness of him being so close but my curiosity about him seemed greater than any fear at that moment. He pulled me into an alcove, "Help me out?" 

"Okay." I nodded as he pulled me close, somehow I think the result would have been the same even if I had said no to him. I hadn't realized I was consenting to be kissed by a stranger.

I can honestly say I hadn't put much thought into how my first kiss would go. It was a new experience, I think I mostly enjoyed it. Not sure how I felt about his hand on my throat or having someone's tongue in my mouth, it felt odd. 

A strange breeze hit us and it caused a shiver along my spine, the man broke the kiss, his hand still resting on my throat, once the unexplained wind had died down. "Thanks." He let go of me to peek out of the alcove, I suppose whatever he was hiding from was gone because he stepped out into the hall.

"Did… did I do it right? The kissing?" 

"Huh, yeah, sure." He had already turned his attention elsewhere so I assumed he had lost interest in me which was disappointing. I looked at my watch and realized my brother was probably freaking out.

"I have to go. Hope I was helpful, elevator man."

"No." I thought he meant no I hadn't been helpful then he grabbed me, an arm around my waist and a hand to my throat as he held me close to him. Both of us facing a man dressed in a funny red costume.

"Let her go." The man in red ordered.

"Sure thing." Suddenly the man who stole my first kiss was just gone and I was left standing there in a cloud of green smoke coughing. I was gasping for air as the haze floated off.

"Damn it." I felt myself falling still struggling to breathe, the costumed man picked me up and suddenly I was someplace else. I closed my eyes as I heard voices and lost consciousness.


	2. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye meets the Star Labs crew. She gets a driver's license. And gets an unexpected passenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I planned out a whole story in my head and I write something completely different instead because brain.

When I woke up, I almost cried thinking I was in the hospital then I remembered the green smoke, the kiss, and the red-suited man. I heard voices nearby, "Hello?"

I started to sit up but was thwarted by restraints, "Yes, hi. Sorry," A young man with long wavy hair started undoing the straps that held me on the table, "this was just a precaution."

"To keep me from falling off the bed?"

He paused briefly before responding to my question, "Yeah, let's go with that explanation." The man gave a nervous chuckle, _ that doesn't bode well,  _ Skye thought.

"What do you remember?" A woman spoke up, she seemed like a doctor because she immediately started a basic check-up.

They both listened to me retell things as I remembered them, I did choose to leave out getting kissed by the strange green smoke man. It didn't seem important to their inquiries. "Then the man in red said 'damn it' as I was trying to breathe." I got the impression they knew the rest of the story, "I need to call my brother, he has probably filed a missing person report."

* * *

_ "How did you get to Star labs!?"  _ Auggie's voice was loud enough that I winced.

"Well, it was kind of a blur, to be honest." The long-haired man, whose name I learned was Cisco suppressed a chuckle. 

_ "I'm coming to pick you up."  _ And the line went dead.

"I guess your brother is mad?"

"Just worried. He is still adjusting to my freedom from breathing machines." I was sad that my adventure seemed to be at an end.

"Ms. Allard," A man in a motorized wheelchair came through a doorway I hadn't noticed, "I'd like to have a conversation with you while you wait for your twin." 

* * *

I can't say that I liked this guy. Dr.Harrison Wells knew too much about me and it was unnerving. He asked questions as the other two did but he made me repeat things over and over again as if he could tell I was omitting things, no one needed to know I got kissed by a strange man.

"I'd like you to return to Star Labs so we can run tests."

"No." He looked a bit annoyed by my response, "I am okay with not knowing how I got here. I don't want to learn how I survived that man's poison. I am happy with my miracle of breathing without machines," My instincts were saying don't trust this man.

Dr.Wells looked like he was going to argue with me, "Very well." His chair was already propelling him in a different direction. 

* * *

"A metal human? What the heck is that?"

"Meta-human, Auggie." I quietly corrected him, "I think it's a fancy term for mutated humans."

"Those jerks called you a mutant?" My brother screeched as we neared our street.

"Not directly," Though I did get the impression that they were implying it.

"I can't believe they thought they could just experiment on you! We should call the cops on them, Skye."

"They didn't experiment on me. They asked to run some tests."

"Well, they aren't making my sister into a guinea pig."

"I told them no."

"Good. Good riddance to those freaks."

"I don't think they were freaks, Auggie. Cisco and Caitlyn seemed rather nice." I think if they had asked instead of Wells, I might have said yes.

* * *

I poked my head out of the covers to look at my alarm clock it was seconds away from going off, it was tempting to turn off the alarm. I needed to wake up though, I was going to get my license today. After the trouble I had convincing my family it would be just as safe for me to drive as it was for my brother or any other person, I couldn't skip out on today.

My brother fretted the whole drive to the DMV. And no doubt he fretted as he sat waiting in the building as I sat outside waiting for the DMV person to get in the vehicle to observe and make their judgment on whether I should be on the road. He needn't have worried but I understood why Auggie was anxious for my safety, I just wished he would relax and let me have the experiences he and everyone else has had… 

* * *

A shiny new license in hand and ready to drive myself anywhere in the world, "I'm driving," I blurted the words out the minute my brother and I got to the car. Auggie hesitated, "Please?" After all, it was his car, asking was just being polite.

"Fine." When we got home he was less anxious, probably because I am a better driver, "Give it time you'll be just as bad as the rest of us." Was the response I got when I pointed it out. It was decided I would use our grandmother's car to get around.

The license was the first step of my plan to be independent of my family, next was a job. While financially we did well with my brother's income and the stipend my grandmother received. Money was better now that I was seemingly 'cured'. It was more about me proving I can be on my own to my brother.

I found I was going to need to job hunt on the sly when my brother saw I was looking online for work. Which is why I was sitting in a parking lot eating tacos when I heard his voice behind me.

"Hello, pretty girl." The car door never opened and the windows were shut.

"Hi." I should be scared of him, I did nearly die the last time we met.

"You lived." He seemed impressed, "lucky you."

"Are you hungry?" I offered him some of my lunch like it was perfectly normal, I could hear a warning voice in my head 'run', it sounded like Auggie so I ignored it. 

The bald man snatched the offered food, "Hot sauce?" No thank you at all when I handed back the sauces. "How'd you do it?" I assumed he meant survived.

"Magic."

"Bullshit." His mouth was full of taco and it sounded gross when he responded. Little piggy I thought to myself, "Are you like me?"

"A murderer? No, not like you."

"Cute, don't be a smartass bitch to me." I don't see how I was being rude by answering his question truthfully. "You have an ability."

"I suppose so…" I sounded like I doubted it, I didn't understand it and was now regretting not going back to Star Labs.

"You're going to help me again." He wasn't asking like last time, he was telling me.

"I am not helping you kill people, " I handed napkins back to him which he smacked aside, I felt his hand slip around my neck, his voice in my ear.

"Hush, I'm talking," light pressure on my throat, "I just need you to drive me somewhere, understand?"

"I understand."

"Good girl."


	3. Your Car Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle has unfinished business at the prison. Skye gets a little flustered by his attitude and behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do know that if a guy behaved the way Kyle is acting I'd personally set his ass straight but I am not Skye.

I had been accustomed to long stretches of silence between people, the many hours of just silently sitting or lying down while listening to the droning whine of machinery. I was focused on that when I realized the man was speaking, "I'm sorry," Was generally my response when caught lost in my thoughts as was my response this time around.

"Gum? Mints?" I realized he was going through my purse.

"I don't have gum. Auggie gave me these mouthwash tablet things." He seemed to have found them because he popped something into his mouth and made a face.

"Weird." He continued to rifle through my handbag, "Don't have much in this thing, thought chicks filled these things up with makeup and shit."

"I don't really wear makeup." To be honest, I never needed a purse until now, I found it uncomfortable keeping my license in my pocket so I claimed one of my grandmother's unused purses.

"Good, not a big fan of overly painted faces." The rustling of things in my bag stopped, I soon realized why "Madeleine Skye Allard." He pronounced my last name wrong and when I softly corrected him he just shrugged and shoved my ID back into my wallet before dropping it back in my purse. 

"Why do you need to get to the prison?"

"Don't worry your pretty face over it."

"Okay." I supposed the less I knew the safer I was, "What is it like?"

"Killing? It paid the bills. Sometimes the act is pretty damn satisfying."

I should have been more specific, "I… I meant the other thing you do."

"Liberating. It is going to look fucking fantastic on my resume," He gave a hard laugh, I wasn't sure if I was meant to join in, so I just kept quiet. 

* * *

We had gone back to silence, he had tried the radio only to realize it had been disconnected. My grandmother had said it was distracting and snipped the connecting wires to it ages ago.

Eventually, he turned his attention back to me, "Hey Maddie, did you tell your boyfriend about making out with a criminal?" 

I heard the question but I was busy trying to figure out why he called me Maddie. "Everyone calls me Skye."

"Don't fucking care." I heard the creaking of the seat as he tried to recline it back unsuccessfully. "Your car sucks."

"It isn't my car. It belongs to my grandmother." 

"Doesn't change the fact that it sucks."

"Perhaps you should have asked someone else to drive you," I responded softly which earned me a glare.

It was quiet for maybe 10 minutes before he spoke again, "Didn't answer my question."

"I don't have a boyfriend to tell things."

"Things didn't go well with Mr.Mall?"

Oh. That's awkward. "That was Auggie, my brother." I giggled at his assumption, "We are close but we will thankfully never be that close." 

* * *

"Stop here." The words were barked at me. 

"You needn't be so loud, I can hear just fine." I almost suggested he use his manners though I doubted he'd take my words to heart. "Do you want me to wait here for you?"

"Why? Want me to fuck you when I get back?"

I honestly didn't know what to say to that, "I thought you would want a ride back." I decided it was best to ignore his inappropriate question, I imagined my face was quite red.

"You just want to spend more time with me." He moved in closer once I pulled the car off the road, his hand placed at the base of my throat once more. "It has been quite some time since a pretty girl moaned my name, Maddie." 

I was admittedly flustered, not knowing how to respond kept contributing to my embarrassment. I had until meeting this man never had someone flirt with me and now here he was saying inappropriate things and I didn’t know if I should be excited about it or upset about it. “I couldn’t do that, I - I don't even know your name." 

"Kyle." His breath hot on my ear, his thumb lightly caressing the side of my neck, I was extremely aware of how close he was and I felt lightheaded, "Be a good girl and wait here, I have to go finish a thing, afterward we can go buy some condoms." 

Oh dear, I should have told him I wasn't the kind of girl that had sex with a man she barely knew but I actually had no idea what kind of girl I am other than curious and not wanting my adventure to end. "Okay, " it came out a breathy whisper.

Kyle kissed the side of my neck before puffing into a dark grey cloud that turned dark green the minute he was out of the car. I sat there dazed and slowly realizing I just consented to have sex with a killer. It also dawned on me that he was off to kill someone right now. I should be horrified and a part of me was, however, I was mildly excited that my adventure wasn't over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this a kudos goes a long way for my self-esteem.  
> Love it? Don't be shy about screaming about it in the comments.  
> Hate it? Well, there's always the next fic.


	4. Is he here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash nabs Kyle and Skye makes an educated guess as to where he may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like how this story is going, let me know your thoughts in the comments.

I didn't know if Kyle was successful with his task, I honestly hoped he hadn't been but I didn't want him upset about it if he had failed. He seemed pretty pleased with himself when he had reformed into his natural form. I watched as Kyle sauntered towards my grandmother's car.

Then there was a blur of red and I knew the man in red had found Kyle again. I watched in fascination as they fought, I suppose I thought Kyle would win. I got out of the car when I saw Kyle wasn't moving, I could hear the heavy breathing of the man in red close when I knelt to check Kyles pulse.

"Did he hurt you?" I let my hand rest on Kyles's shoulder as I shook my head no. I sat there not knowing what I should do next when the man picked Kyle's unconscious form.

"Where are you taking him?" I wasn't sure if I could trust him to take Kyle away. I stood up and refrained from touching the man that brought me into an adventure.

"Somewhere where he can't hurt anyone."

"Where is that?" But he was gone before I finished my question, to be honest, I found that rather rude. 

* * *

It was a long lonely and silent car ride home. I was tired and I was not particularly interested in a lecture from my twin when I got home. "You are my brother not my father, August. You forget that we are the same age." There was no anger in my tone because I knew he meant well. Auggie just needed to be reminded that I was not a child. I kissed my grandmother goodnight and went to my room.

I stared at my ceiling lost in thought until sleep finally took me. My last conscious thought was of Kyle and what might have happened had the red-suited man not intervened. I knew wasn't ready for the adventure to stop.

* * *

"Ms. Allard," Dr.Wells rolled up in his chair with that smug smile, "Have we changed our minds about testing?"

I'd actually forgotten about that, "I came to make sure Kyle was okay."

"Who?" After years of observing doctors, nurses and my own family members, I can usually tell if they are hiding something. It was usually things they didn't want me to worry about. Dr. Wells struck me as a man that had secrets upon secrets.

"The green mist man." 

"Ms. Allard…"

"Skye is fine."

His smile seemed forced, "Skye. What has led you to believe that man is here?"

I'd thought long and hard, all morning, on where the fast man would consider safe to keep a man like Kyle. My thoughts always drifted back to this place, Star Labs. "Because the man in red brought me here instead of the hospital."

"And why would he deposit a murderer in my facility, Skye?"

"He obviously trusts the people here," And if Kyle wasn't housed somewhere in Star Labs wouldn't Dr.Wells have just said as much. "Is Kyle here?"

He turned his chair about, "Follow me."

* * *

I watched the cloud of smoke bounce angrily back and forth in the cell he was trapped in, "May I see him?" I looked away from the screen at Kyle's jailer.

"You won't be able to go into the cell with him," Caitlyn and Cisco walked in on our conversation. Both were surprised to see me back at Star Labs, at least from my perspective it seemed that way. They both also seemed disturbed by my wanting to see Kyle.

"Why?" Cisco just blurted it out.

"I wanted to make sure he is okay. 

" The dude tried to kill you, Skye."

"I would have been fine if the red-suit guy hadn't shown up."

Caitlyn spoke up, "I am strongly opposed to this."

"Seconded." 

Dr.Wells started moving his chair, "Your objections have been heard, however, Ms.Allard made a special trip out here to ensure Mr.Nimbus is safe in our care. Cisco, could you please escort her." He effectively shut down the objections of the other two.

* * *

I didn't feel I needed to explain my need to make sure Kyle was safe to Cisco, so I didn't. Though I did ask him questions about Kyle's cell. I noticed a lack of a bed, toilet, sink, anything that someone under incarceration would need when I viewed Kyle on the video feed. Cisco explained that those things were there but hidden until needed.

"Do you want me to go in with you?"

"Why? Dr.Wells told me that you built it and that Kyle couldn't escape. Are you doubting how well you built the room?"

"Oh, there is no way he can escape from there on his own. I just thought…" He seemed a bit flustered and I wasn't really concerned about finding out why. I just wanted to see Kyle.

"I will be just fine." I gave him a reassuring smile as I continued on without him. "

* * *

The green cloud that was Kyle slammed over and over again against walls, floor, and ceiling. I stood there fascinated at the ferocity of his anger at being trapped. I don't remember placing my hand against the thick barrier that kept me from going any further, the force at which he hit the window was hard enough to make me jump when I felt it but not enough to make even a crack.

"Kyle?" He slammed against the barrier between us one last time before reforming and dropping to his knees, panting heavily. I sat down on the floor and waited for him to speak.

Kyle pressed his forehead to the clear wall in front of us, "Hey, pretty girl. Think we will have to postpone our date."

"It's okay." I wouldn't have known what to do anyhow. I was still catching up on the sex-ed that my family assumed I wouldn't have to worry about, at least my grandmother consented to the doctors putting me on birth control shots. I think it was because Auggie saw articles on coma patients getting impregnated and freaked out. "Are you hurt?"

"Not really. Nothing hurts when I change to mist."

"Oh." I supposed that was a good thing then though I was still concerned.

He sat up and eyed me thoughtfully, "Did he bring you here?" I knew he meant the fast man.

I shook my head, "No."

"Lucky you. Lucky me, if they are granting conjugal visits."

"I don't know what that means, Kyle." The look he gave me made me think that maybe it was something sexual.

"What do you think it means, Maddie?" He practically purred it, it definitely had something to do with sex.

I felt quite warm, "I'm not allowed in your cell, " I wondered if they could hear what Kyle was saying and I blushed harder in embarrassment realizing they probably could…


	5. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auggie's new girlfriend tries to play matchmaker for Skye. Kyle doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have more of a concrete idea where I am heading with this fic. So I will probably deviate at some point ... because brain.

I made a deal with Dr.Wells, testing in exchange for visiting Kyle. I supposed it was a fair enough exchange I didn't like it much but I would mostly work with Caitlyn and Cisco so I took the deal. Though they didn't understand why I wanted to spend any amount of time with the Mist, as Cisco had dubbed him. 

"They are just letting you roam around free?" Kyle was stretched out on his cot staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not roaming. I visit you."

"Why?"

"Why am I visiting you?" Because he fascinates me, he's different.

"Because you want me to fuck you," He chuckled knowing I was blushing, "I meant what's in it for those assholes?"

"They're not that bad, Kyle. I am doing some tests to learn more about my abilities."

Kyle poofed into mist then reformed to stand in the corner facing away from the camera, he tapped the barrier between us and I moved over to there, "Don't trust them, Maddie." 

"Okay." I didn't understand why he wanted me to distrust them, maybe they were less nice to Kyle than they were to me. I mean Kyle was generally nasty to them if he saw them with me and technically they were holding him illegally. "I'll bring something to read to you next time."

He didn't look that enthused about books, "Will you be topless while you read it?"

"My top will remain on."

"Flash me your tits so I can think about them later when I'm mast--"

"Kyle!" I'm not sure how serious he is when he says such things.

* * *

"I don't see why I need this, Auggie." I looked at the new phone in my hand.

"Peace of mind. Specifically mine."

I suppose I would have gotten one eventually, so I thanked him and took it as a hint that he wanted me to check in if I was going to be late getting home. Better than letting him worry needlessly. 

August didn't know I was going to Star Labs when I left each day, he would have just made a big fuss about it. I felt bad having secrets from my brother, I wasn't lying to him or anything of that sort. If he asked I would tell him the truth about the testing, not sure I would tell him about Kyle. 

My brother introduced his new girlfriend Tara to grandmother and me, she was a bit of a chatty Cathy, I kept waiting for her to gasp for air with how fast she spoke. Apparently, she had been trying to 'catch' my brother for ages, I felt like that was a dig at me for taking up so much of his time when I was still on the breathing machines. I decided I didn't like Tara much but maybe she could keep him distracted from trying to run my life. 

* * *

Unfortunately, Tara took an interest in me and my lack of a boyfriend. She took it upon herself to find me a man, every time she was over she would talk about some guy named Wesley that she felt would be perfect for me. I repeatedly told her I was not interested in meeting him. For whatever reason, my brother was not interfering with her matchmaking.

"Tell her to piss off."

"I have told her multiple times with nicer words."

"Maddie," Kyle plopped down on his cot, "just tell the bitch to fucking mind her own damn business or tell your brother he should bone her more to keep her out of your hair"

"I am pretty sure I am never telling my brother any such thing."

"If you don't you'll end up married to this loser she picked out for you." Kyle seemed slightly upset with me.

"I don't think he'd propose on the first date, Kyle." That would be awkward and creepy if that happened. "She is bringing him to dinner tomorrow."

Kyle stared hard at me for a moment, "I know a guy that can fix this problem."

"No."

"Whatever, enjoy your fucking dinner. Get married and pop out some shitty brats. Not my fucking problem." He puffed into mist and after a few moments, I realized he had dismissed me. I drove home feeling hurt and annoyed about the whole situation.

* * *

Tara came over early the next night to help me pretty up, I declined her help she was a bit pushy about it but I adamantly stood my ground. I saw no point in getting dolled up when my interest was not with this guy Wesley, whom I had never met. 

The uncomfortable moments were few thankfully, I ate my dinner quietly tuning out the chatter until it became clear that Tara was not going to give up the good fight. She kept trying to pull me into the conversation, finally, I had to say something.

"Tara. I have told you multiple times in the politest ways I could think to tell you to piss off. Wesley, I am sure you are a lovely person but I am currently seeing someone." I felt that I wasn't completely fibbing, "Auggie, bone your girlfriend more." I removed myself from the room after I kissed my grandmother who was giggling.

* * *

"He's been doing that pretty much the whole time since you left last night." I had driven to Star Labs because I couldn't sleep, I stood there in my pajamas watching the monitor feeling guilty for upsetting Kyle.

I just smiled briefly at Cisco before making my way to Kyle's cell. I didn't say anything as I curled up on the floor close to the barrier listening to the thuds of his misty form hitting the walls angrily. Closing my eyes to doze until I heard his heavy breathing from overexerting himself in his rage. 

"We having a slumber party?" I opened my eyes to see Kyle laying on the floor close to the wall facing me. 

"I couldn't sleep."

"Hope you don't expect me to sing you a fucking lullaby."

"I don't." I placed my palm against the wall, Kyle let out an annoyed sigh as he mimicked my gesture.

"Dinner?"

"It was a thing that happened."

"Since you're here and not fucking that new guy, I guess dinner was shit." 

I don't know why he thinks meeting Tara's friend meant I was going to rush off to have sex. "Dinner was just fine. Grandma cooked."

"Seeing him again?"

"Of course not." I had no interest in meeting Wesley in the first place, "I did suggest my brother keep Tara sexually occupied more often."

"No, you didn't."

"I did."

"Did you say bone?" Kyle broke into a grin when my face went red, "I'm a fucking bad influence on you." 

"I should go home."

"Stay." I found a cot with Cisco's help and fell asleep to Kyle telling me about one of his past hits. 


	6. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye makes a new friend and endangers herself in the process. Another meeting with the speedster that caught Kyle and the reality of Kyle's situation hits home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been sitting on this and another chapter, still not sure if I am happy with the other chapter but I think i am happy with this one.

"And that means?" I was having to make good on my end of the deal I made with Dr.Wells before they had been busy with other projects. I didn't ask what they were because I didn't care if it had nothing to do with me or Kyle. Though there were times when I walked in to see a flash of red which led me to believe the projects had to do with what outsiders were calling the Streak, in Star Labs they favored the Flash. 

"It is a passive ability," that didn't sound exciting, "like blinking or breathing it just happens." I appreciated that Cisco and Caitlyn would explain things without making me feel stupid.

"Okay." I suppose I sounded disappointed. Other metahumans had abilities like speed or like Kyle's powers. "So I am a filter."

"Simple answer, yes. The actual answer, complicated." Cisco's eyes lit up, "but your name could be Filter." I just made a face to convey how much I didn't want to be called that.

Caitlyn shook her head, "Cisco, no." She turned her attention to me. "Your body does one of two things when it takes in toxins, mostly it just filters out everyday toxins, more efficiently than a normal human body. But when you breathed in Kyle's poison, your body had a panic attack and had to work harder to get rid of the poison. It couldn't filter it fast enough so it altered it"

"Oh, okay." I wasn't sure what else to say, "Not as flashy as other abilities."

"It's still cool though, " Cisco reassured me.

* * *

"Disappointed?"

"I was fine with not knowing." But it did feel rather underwhelming.

"Then why consent to the testing?" 

"To visit you." 

"Not sure why you are wasting time on a degenerate like me, Maddie."

"I like you." He was quiet for a moment, then I caught that glint in his eyes.

Kyle smirked, "And yet you won't flash your tits for me."

"I don't understand why you keep asking me to do that."

"Because a guy needs to have something nice to think about while he is jerking it." 

"Kyle. I am not showing you my breasts."

"You can keep your back to the camera, please." He never says 'please', I imagine he's pretty lonely when I am not here, "just unbutton those first four buttons, Maddie." 

"No."

"3. At least let me see them in the bra, baby."

I let out a soft sigh, "One button."

"Two." I could hear that tone he used in the past, the one that drew me in that first day. I made sure I was not facing the camera when I undid those two buttons. Face burning as Kyle let his eyes follow the motions of my hands, "Good girl." His gaze drifted back up and I felt like his eyes were swallowing me whole.

* * *

I had decided to take a different route to Star Labs when I saw a small house with smoke pouring out of it by the time I pulled the car over to call for a fire truck, there were flames dancing on the roof.

I am not sure what possessed me to get closer to the building. When I neared the burning building I heard the faint sound of whining and my brain screamed there was a child trapped inside. It seemed logical to me at the time to go get the child out of danger. So I did.

There was a body in the room where the whining was strongest. The person was very much dead with a small dog whining and nudging at it. Poor puppy, it looked up at me expectantly as I knelt down beside the trembling thing. I took off my sweater and wrapped I around the pup and kept him close to me.

I heard the sirens blaring at the same time that I realized the fire had grown and I was now unable to leave the way I came, so I called Star Labs to tell them I would be late.

"Wait, what do you mean you are in the middle of a fire? How? Where are you?" Cisco asked so many questions in one breath I just answered the location question. 

I barely finished answering when a man was just there grabbing me. And I was in Star Labs holding the whimpering dachshund.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" The chorus of voices, two I was familiar with and one not as much. 

"I thought it was a child," I held up the small dog.

"Aw," Cisco took the puppy all smiles. Eventually, Caitlyn caved after a few moments. The brown-haired man didn't budge.

I didn't know how high the odds were for another guy that was super fast, so I guessed that he was the man responsible for Kyle being locked away. "Hello. Fastman."

"Hi. That was completely reckless going into that building." 

"Yes. It was," Doctor Wells came rolling in frowning as usual. I got the feeling that he was not just chastising me, "Skye, go have your visit with Mr.Nimbus."

"Wait you are letting her visit that monster." 

"He isn't a monster," I said firmly as I took my new pet and headed off to see Kyle. I decided right then that I didn't like The Flash.

* * *

"You're late." He eyed the bundle in my arms.

"I was helping a friend." I showed Kyle the dog and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you need that dog for? You have me."

"You aren't a pet."

"No, if anyone is the pet it's you, Maddie."

"If you say so," Kyle seemed annoyed I didn't argue it.

"What's wrong with you today?"

I sat down on the floor with my new friend leaning against the barrier that kept me from Kyle, "He called you a monster." 

"Who?" I looked over to see Kyle sitting on the ground watching me as I let the dog wander.

"Him." 

"Oh. The red asshole would say that though, wouldn't he, I'm the bad guy." Kyle tapped hard on the barrier trying to get the dogs attention, "I mean without the power I am still not a nice guy." 

"They're not going to ever let you free are they?"

"No. It's in their best interest to keep me here."

I understood why but I didn't like it and I said as much to him.

"What's to fucking like?" He gave a harsh laugh that made me wince, "What are we naming our little shit?"

"I think Smokey might be fitting for her. Since I rescued her from a burning house. Which reminds me that I need a ride back to my car…"

" _What the fuck were you doing in a burning house_?!"


	7. Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death in Skye's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter, it ended where it felt right to end. so I am not beating myself up over it.

Auggie was spending most of his nights at Tara's home, it was nice having a quiet house with our grandmother humming in her rocker. Smokey seemed to like her new home, it had been argued that I had no right to take a dead person's dog. I politely agreed then took her home anyway, maybe Kyle was correct about being a bad influence on me.

"You aren't letting that mutt sleep on the bed are you?"

"She has a nice bed in my bedroom but sometimes she sleeps on mine." I was worried she might get squashed while I was sleeping but she fared well.

"Gonna spoil her," Kyle grumbled.

"Only a little bit." 

"She's not sleeping with us, Maddie, I can't have a dog staring while we fuck." We'd gone back to pretending he was going to get released, "It's unnerving. The bitch can't be in the room."

"You'll be nice to Smokey."

"I still can't believe you stole that damn thing."

"The owner was dead, Kyle." I pointed out matter-of-factly to him.

"Turning you into a naughty girl." He purred which caused me to blush.

* * *

"Grandma?" I knew something was off when I didn't hear her in the kitchen humming, she didn't answer back. I called my brother after I called emergency services.

Everything was a blur for days after her passing. I was unable to get to Star Labs to see Kyle. I was sad and I was alone most of the time when not with Auggie and Tara. Our estranged father wouldn't help with arrangements so my brother handled everything. 

I got a call from Star Labs, Kyle had been especially nasty to everyone all week, Cisco thought I had come to my senses and broke up with Kyle. I drove out to see Kyle, to find out what was wrong.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" His tone accusatory, his anger was definitely with me.

"I'm sorry, I should have called." He eyed me suspiciously, "I meant to come sooner but we've been dealing with funeral arrangements for Grandma."

"Thought you went into another burning building like an idiot."

"No. Just mourning my grandmother." I leaned against the barrier sighing, "I thought she would be around forever." I needed to be held, consoled. Even if Kyle was free of his prison, he wasn't the comforting type.

"What are you going to do?"

"She wanted cremation."

Kyle frowned, "Not what I'm asking."

"I don't know. She left the house to Auggie and me." There was a small sum of cash left to us well. My father was written out of her will when he abandoned us because of my past medical condition, Auggie never forgave him, clearly, neither had our grandmother. "My brother was going to move in with Tara before this happened now he is talking about staying."

"Tell him to live with the nosey bitch," Kyle replied flatly, I glanced over to see him pressing his hand close to where mine rested. 

"She's mellowed out."

"Brother boning her more?" Kyle snickered.

"I didn't ask, that would be inappropriate but I would say probably."

"Good. You have me." I was watching as he drew circles where my hand was and I imagined it was for real and smiled. "How's our little shit doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? feel free to let me know with a comment, maybe give this fic a kudos if you haven't yet.


	8. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were happening at Star Labs, Kyle tells Skye to stay away for a while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting back to this fic. I hope to have it finished sometime this year, maybe...

“Something shady is happening here, Maddie.” Kyle kept his voice low, he’d been fidgety while I read to him, “I don’t like it.” Part of what I have learned while visiting Kyle is that things were always happening here and from Kyle’s perspective it has to be maddening because he is stuck in a room that he can’t escape. He has no control over situations so he gets angry and rages when I am not visiting.

“What do you mean?” I closed the book and gave him my full attention, “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t like it,” He glanced about before settling his gaze on me, “I think you should stay away from here for now.” His tone conveyed that he wasn’t happy about saying it. 

“For how long?” I didn’t like the idea of leaving him here alone for too long.

“I don’t know, babe.”

“But how will I know when it is okay to come back.” I felt a wave of anxiety wash over me and I wanted to cry. Was there really something wrong or was Kyle just pushing me away because he was never going to be let out? 

“I’ll call you.” 

“Promise?” It wouldn’t be him calling it would be Cisco that did the calling assuming Kyle was not just saying it to keep me from making more of a fuss.

Kyle looked me in the eyes as he placed a hand on the barrier, “Yes.” It felt like the truth as I placed my hand against the barrier where his hand was, “be a good girl for me?”

“Okay.”

* * *

And then Kyle was gone. Cisco called me three weeks after my last visit with Kyle, I hung up while he was still trying to explain the chain of events but I was too upset to listen. Staring at the phone in my hand as tears streamed down my face, he didn’t even say goodbye. 

I lost track of the days barely getting out of bed, except to take care of Smokey. Auggie didn’t know what to do so he sent Tara over thinking maybe I needed another female to talk to, “Auggie’s worried about you, Skye. And now that I am here I can see why.”

“I’m fine.” Tara took one look at the evidence of my heartache and shook her head.

“No, you aren’t and that’s okay.” Tara sat down on the end of my bed, Smokey yipped from her spot on the bed, “Was it the guy you were seeing?”

“He didn’t even say goodbye.”

“What a bastard.” Tara stood up and tugged at the blanket, “Go take a shower, I’ll lay out something nice for you, we’re going to do a girl’s day out.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Of course you don’t want to but I bet that asshole isn’t moping about and I’ll be damned if you are going to stay in this bed and become a mushroom,” Tara gave the blanket a good hard yank, Smokey yipped angrily at the sudden change in her position. “We’ll take the pup with us.”

I realized Tara wasn’t going to budge on things so I reluctantly made my way to the shower.

* * *

And so I found myself slowly recovering from my heartache and I also made friends with Tara. As it turned out, Tara was pregnant, I don’t know if they planned it or if it was unexpected, I didn’t pry. We did collectively decide that Tara would move in, which meant Auggie had to stop moving his things out and move them back here. August was disgruntled but just a little, he was more excited about being a father.

I was still sad, I missed Kyle. Cisco and Caitlyn occasionally called to see how I was doing, I got the impression they were worried about my safety. I don’t know why... it was them that Kyle disliked. Although it was nice they cared enough to check on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a message if you liked this so far, hopefully it was enough to earn a kudos as well.


	9. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end of this, maybe one more chapter to wrap it up, I hope.

Something woke me up in the middle of the night. My brother had stayed at Tara’s to help with packing her stuff, so I was home alone. I slipped out of bed quietly, Smokey popped her head up and let out a low growl before hopping down less than gracefully onto the floor to follow me out of the room. 

There was a rummaging sound in the kitchen, “Auggie?” Logically I knew it wasn’t my brother but the hope that it was someone safe was there. The noise stopped, silence as I glanced over to see my mobile resting on the charger, quietly I reached for it. 

I felt breath on the back of my neck, “You should keep that in the room with you, Maddie.” My heart sped up at the sound of his voice so close to me.

“Kyle.” His name catching in my throat. 

“Miss me?”

I turned around hesitantly, “You broke your promise.”

“Yeah, I did,” He looked tired like he had overexerted his powers. “Couldn’t be helped, wasn’t given a phone. Are you mad at me?”

“You came back.” I think maybe I should have been angry with him, that should have been the right emotion but I was just so relieved it was him in the house and not something dangerous, well, a different kind of dangerous.

“Had to, didn’t want that nosey bitch pairing you up with another loser.” I shifted on my feet to move closer to his face, brushing my lips against his own.

“Have you eaten? I can make you something, Kyle.”

Kyle pulled me into him, “it can wait,” He kissed me the same way he did in the mall the day we met, that hand of his resting at the base of my throat. 

* * *

“Kyle?” I sat on the edge of my bed sheepishly as he stripped down, Smokey yipping and scratching at the door annoyed at being kicked out of the room. “I need to--”

“I brought condoms, babe.”

“That isn’t what I wanted to address.”

Kyle yanked his shirt off, dropping it to the floor, “If your that shy you can keep the stupid nightie on, Maddie. But we aren’t turning off the lights.” I glanced away as he took off that last piece of clothing that kept him covered.

“I’m not shy,” nervous, anxious, the words danced in my head.

“Then let’s get you undressed, baby.” I grabbed his hands to stop him from damaging my nightgown.

I just blurted out what I was trying to tell him, “I’ve never had sex before, Kyle!” 

“Yeah, I figured that out ages ago.” I let go of his hands, “We’ll go slow…” Kyle pressed me down against the bed, nuzzling into my neck, I heard his muffled whisper, “for now.”

* * *

I lay there listening to Kyle breathing, his head half-buried into the pillow, Smokey was still scratching at the door though not as persistently as earlier and her yips had turned to soft whimpers. I slipped out from under the covers a little wobbly from sex, halfway to the door when Kyle spoke up, “The little shit has to learn who is in charge, Maddie.” I opened the door and let Smokey in, stifling a giggle when Kyle groaned at Smokey jumping and scrambling to keep from falling off the bed. “Told you not to spoil the thing.”

“Be nice.” I got back under the covers snuggling into Kyle.

“Did you like it?” 

“It was different.” I wasn’t sure what he wanted me to say, I was still processing him being here and not trapped in a cell at Star Labs. “I think I did.”

“Ouch.” Kyle shifted in the bed, “After I get some sleep, I'm gonna fuck your brains out, Maddie.” 

I could feel the heat on my face, why does he have to talk like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? let me know in the comments. And if you have read this far hopefully you slapped the kudos to show the fic some love.


	10. In-Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Auggie met Kyle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished writing this, yay?

“I don’t think I like the biting, Kyle.” I gently touched the spot on my neck where Kyle had made his mark. I looked at it in the mirror, already there were the beginnings of a bruise.

“All that moaning told me a different story, Maddie.” Kyle chuckled from behind the shower curtain.

“I only liked when it felt nice.” 

“Then tell me what feels good and bad,” He shut the water off and I looked away from the curtain as it opened, “when we’re fucking, baby.” Kyle turned me towards him, my pulse speeding up as he leaned in one hand caressing the side of my face. Kyle slid his fingers into my hair gently tugging my head to the side so he could get a better look at the bite on my neck. “You really liked when I made this mark, you tightened up around my cock and moaned my name.” 

“Kyle,” I barely recognized my own voice.

“Just like that,” He kissed the bitemark using his free hand he grabbed my wrist, “Need you to touch me, Maddie.” I felt him guide my hand down to his… “Right here, baby,” My fingertips brushed against his still damp pubic hair before tentatively wrapping around his shaft. “Good girl.” Kyle moaned into my neck as he wrapped his hand around mine to help me stroke him.

* * *

Kyle was annoyed that I had to take Smokey for her walk though maybe it was more that he couldn’t risk being seen and had to stay behind, “Thought you said she was housebroken.”

“That doesn’t mean she can hold it indefinitely, Kyle,” Smokey whined as she tugged at her leash trying to get me to follow her to the door faster.

“Fine. But hurry back I’m hungry and I can’t cook for shit.” I wasn’t that much of a cook myself but I had been taking lessons from Tara.

Twenty minutes later I walked up to the house to see my brother’s car sitting in the driveway, Tara was getting out of the car.  _ Oh, dear.  _ “I wasn’t expecting you until later.” I gave Tara a forced smile as he hugged me, “Where’s my brother?” 

“Auggie’s inside, I thought he was in there talking you into coming to breakfast.”

“I can’t, I have company.” I snatched up Smokey and hurried to the door, missing the look of surprise on Tara’s face. 

“What the fuck, dude?!” Kyle’s voice was slightly muffled.  _ OH, DEAR…  _ I gently dropped Smokey on the couch as I jogged to the kitchen to see Kyle covering his face. I immediately ran to Kyle to assess the damage.

“Shit, shit, I’m so sorry!” Auggie was freaked out, “What the hell was I supposed to think? Some half-naked guy in my Gran’s house and my sister missing?!”

Kyle pushed my hands away to glare at my brother, “A normal person at least asks questions before punching people, fuck my nose.” Auggie looked sheepish before moving to get some ice, while I ran a kitchen towel under tap water. 

“Are those my sweatpants?” Auggie asked as I took the ice from him.

Tara walked into the room, “Oh god, what happened here?”

“Auggie punched my boyfriend Kyle,” I answered as I held the towel with ice to Kyle’s nose.

“Kyle? As in the fucker who left you?” Tara had a look in her eye as she started towards us.

“Yeah,” Kyle eyed her warily the closer she got, “Bro, you need to grab your lady.” 

Auggie wisely got between her and Kyle, “Honey, let’s go into the other room and wait for things to calm down.”

“Like, hell I am going to kick his ass for making Skye cry.” Tara was surprisingly strong, August had a difficult time trying to pull her away from her target. Smokey started yipping and growling at everyone.

* * *

“It was a misunderstanding,” I spoke up once everyone had settled down in the living room, thankfully Kyle’s nose didn’t seem broken but I could already tell it was going to bruise badly

“Yeah, I had to leave town. For a job,” Kyle lied smoothly to my brother and Tara, “The signal was so fucking shitty I couldn’t call Maddie.” He had his arm behind my back, his hand resting on my hip. 

“So, you’re back for good?”

“Not really, I just came back to get my fiance.” The room went silent, “I feel like a jackass for leaving the ring back at the hotel.” 

The three of us sat there processing Kyle’s words as he picked up Smokey who had been trying to clamber up onto the couch. I was running everything through my head starting from when Kyle’s showed up in the middle of the night to right before I took Smokey for her walk, I was sure he never once proposed to me.

“Wait, you’re getting married?”

“You’re moving?” Auggie and Tara asked their questions at the same time. Things seemed to be moving so fast now that Kyle was a ‘free’ man.

“Y-yes.” I was shocked as I said that word, almost as shocked as my brother and his fiance. Kyle sat there rubbing my dog’s belly as she yipped happily, tail wagging.

* * *

Two days later, my grandmother’s car pack with some of my possessions, found us driving away from my home, away from my brother. I don’t think Kyle was fully aware of how overwhelming a change this was for me and I kept it from him because I didn’t want the adventure to end.

“Fuck. I forgot how shitty this car is,” Kyle smacked the car radio in annoyance, “Have to get you a new one when I get another job.” I knew it wouldn’t be a normal job, I know I should be upset about him returning to killing people for money but I had other things running through my mind.

“Kyle?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we really getting married or was that part of the nice guy act you put on for my brother?” I kept my eyes on the road afraid to glance at him.

“I guess unless you got another prospect lined up that I have to suffocate.”

“I don’t.”

“Good, then we’ll get hitched.”

“That’s not a very romantic proposal, Kyle.”

“I came back for you, Maddie,” I felt his hand on my thigh, “That’s as romantic as I’m going to get, baby.” I glanced down briefly to see him drawing circles with his finger on my leg, “Look, I can get you a fancy as fuck engagement ring. So, you can brag to that bitch Tara.”

“I don’t need a fancy ring.”

Kyle shrugged, “Well, I have to get you one, don’t I? It’s what normal people do.”

“I don’t think we are normal people, Kyle.” 

Kyle started laughing, “No pretty girl, we sure aren’t.”

* * *

The End… for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the end of the road for these two? Probably not, my brain has already been running scenarios through my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it consider leaving a kudos.  
> If you love it consider leaving a polite comment.  
> If you hate it feel free to move along to something you will like.


End file.
